Mon unique amour jaillit de mon unique haine
by Licious
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Hermione suit une formation avec Harry pour devenir Auror. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit que Drago Malefoy avait les mêmes projets d'avenir et qu'elle allait devoir faire équipe avec lui pendant six mois!
1. Voici venu le jour qu'on craignait tant

**_Hello tout le monde ! Voici ma nouvelle fic', une fois de plus sur Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger =) J'adore ce couple improbable ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Des Bisous_**

**_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire commence après le tome 7._**

* * *

**Mon unique amour a jaillit de mon unique haine.**

Chapitre Premier : Voici venu le jour que l'on craignait tant hier.

La guerre est finie, Voldemort a été tué pour de bon cette fois. Mais ce ne fut pas sans conséquences. Beaucoup de gens ont perdu la vie lors de cette sinistre bataille…

Hermione est couchée sur son lit et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Tant de gens ont été tués : Tonks, Lupin, Fred et tant d'autres qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Tous les élèves qui étaient sensés être en dernière année lors de la bataille ont eu leur diplôme sans devoir passer d'examens vu que leur moyenne était assez bonne. Hermione a décidé de suivre une formation au ministère de la magie pour devenir Auror avec Harry et Ron. Cependant, Ron a raté les examens d'entrée et travaille donc avec son père au service de détournement des objets moldus. Depuis la fin de l'année, Hermione et lui entretiennent une relation assez étrange. Chaque fois que la jeune fille veut l'embrasser, Ron simule une quinte de toux, trouve des excuses plus bidons les unes que les autres, commence à raconter une blague à Harry,… Il rougit sans cesse dès que la belle brune pose son regard sur lui et elle commence sérieusement à être agacée par ce comportement. Aujourd'hui est un jour important, sa formation d'Auror commence. Ils étaient tous en train de déjeuner dans la nouvelle maison des Weasley, achetée grâce à la promotion d'Arthur en tant que directeur de son bureau. Hermione voulut donner un baiser à Ron en s'en allant mais celui-ci l'ignora complètement, rougissant de plus belle.

-RONALD WEASLEY ! Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver ! Pourquoi évites-tu chacun de mes baisers ? Tu avais pourtant l'air d'aimer ça quand Lavande avait sa langue collé à ton palais toute la journée en sixième année !

Mme Weasley regardait Hermione, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Tous les Weasley avaient les yeux rivés sur Ron, attendant sa réponse. Mais ils pouvaient encore attendre longtemps car Ron était sans voix, il n'osait même pas regarder Hermione car il sentait qu'il serait foudroyé si son regard croisait le sien. Enervée d'attendre, Hermione sortit en claquant la porte juste après avoir hurlé assez fort pour que toutes les personnes dans un rayon de 10 km puissent l'entendre :

-WEASLEY ! TOI ET MOI C'EST FINI !

Hermione alla dans le fond du jardin et transplana jusqu'au ministère. Elle était encore bouillonnante de rage lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de formation. Il y avait déjà cinq personnes présentes : Harry, qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur, Neville, qui lui fit un sourire radieux qui s'effaça dès que son regard croisa le sien, Padma Patil, à côté d'elle se tenait une jeune fille blonde qui avait une allure de Vélane, et dans un coin, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit :

-Que fait Malefoy ici ?

-Oh, Hermi tu sais bien qu'il est de notre côté.

-Et tu ne dis rien ? TOI, tu ne dis rien ? dit-elle frénétiquement.

-Quand il s'agissait de Rogue, tu me disais que si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Dumbledore savait que Malefoy n'était pas un meurtrier.

-Oui mais Malefoy…, commença Hermione.

-On parle de moi ? demanda une voix charmante dans le dos d'Hermione.

-Malefoy ! Toujours aussi serpent à espionner les gens dis donc !

-Espionner ? Nous allons être collègues Granger, sois un peu gentille avec moi, tu veux. Et en retour, je serais des plus tendres lorsque je te ferais l'amour.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite fouine sans cervelle ! Je préfèrerais encore élever des Scrout à pétards plutôt que de devoir travailler toute ma vie avec toi Malefoy !

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage et il se retourna pour saluer le formateur qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Hermione se retourna vers Harry mais il était occupé à parler à Neville deux mètres plus loin.

-Bonjour jeunes gens ! Je m'appelle Chelsea Smith et je serais votre formatrice pour les 6 mois à venir. Vous devrez passer un test de niveau à la fin de chaque mois. Si votre niveau est jugé trop faible, un cycle de 3 mois sera rajouté à votre formation. Avez-vous des questions ?

Comme à son habitude, Hermione brandit le bras en l'air. Ce qui l'étonna, c'est que Malefoy en fit de même.

-Oui, Mr… ?

-Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. J'aimerais savoir quels types de tests nous devrons passer.

Oh mince, c'est exactement la question qu'Hermione allait poser. Elle laissa retomber son bras mollement le long de son corps.

-C'est très simple, chaque mois, nous nous concentrerons sur un module, cela durera 5 mois. A la fin de chaque mois, vous serez interrogés là-dessus et aurez une épreuve pratique à effectuer. Ces modules sont, dans l'ordre d'apprentissage : métamorphose de base, immobilisation de l'ennemi, défense combative, potions pratiques et mise en place de l'attaque.

Hermione leva sa main et cette-fois elle fut interrogée.

-Oui, Miss… ?

-Hermione Granger. Sur quoi sera porté le sixième mois ?

-Le sixième mois sera un stage pratique. Vous assisterez de vrais Aurors lors de leurs missions. Les Aurors travaillent généralement par deux donc vous serez répartis en trois groupes. A la fin de votre mois sur le terrain, il vous faudra passez une épreuve finale dans une chambre de simulation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une chambre de simulation ? questionna Drago sans même lever la main.

-C'est une pièce enchantée où vous êtes attaqués de tous les côtés et où vous devez vous défendre en appliquant toutes les techniques que vous aurez apprises au cours des cinq mois à venir. Un jury de dix personnes vous jugera sur cette dernière épreuve et décidera si oui ou non, vous êtes aptes à devenir Aurors.

Ils se regardèrent tous en se disant que cette formation n'allait pas être de tout repos. La formatrice leur accorda une pause d'une demi-heure pour qu'ils puissent faire connaissance. Bien qu'ils se connaissaient déjà presque tous. Padma Patil était en grande conversation avec Kendra, la jeune fille aux origines de Vélanes qui avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons. Harry, quant à lui, était toujours en grande discussion avec Neville. Hermione venait de lui dire qu'elle avait rompu avec Ron et elle avait l'impression que son ami lui en voulait. Elle resta donc seule dans son coin pendant les dix dernières minutes de la pause. Malefoy était aussi seul dans son coin, il lisait la gazette du sorcier en mâchant un chewing-gum.

-Bien, dit Chelsea lorsque la pause fut terminée. Nous allons former des équipes de deux. Alors Padma et Kendra, Harry et Neville, et Hermione et Drago.

QUOI ? Cette indignation ne sortit pas de la bouche d'Hermione car elle voulait être exemplaire et ne pas faire ses petits caprices ici mais elle espérait qu'à la prochaine séance, elle pourrait faire équipe avec Harry.

-Vous apprendrez à connaître la personnalité de votre coéquipier car il le restera tout au long de cette formation. C'est une sorte de devoir à faire en dehors des heures de séance : apprendre à vous connaître.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était bouche-bée, six mois à faire équipe avec Malefoy, c'est une mauvaise blague. Drago, quant à lui, affichait un sourire maléfique. Ces six mois seront agités, se dit-il.

-Bien, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire en matière de métamorphose. Messieurs Potter et Longdubat, à vous l'honneur. Le but est donc de modifier l'apparence de l'autre. Dans 15 jours, nous apprendrons à modifier notre propre apparence. Ne vous défendez qu'à coups de métamorphose. Vous laissez l'autre transformé pendant 10 secondes, puis vous lui rendez son apparence normale. Neville, commencez s'il vous plait.

Harry et Neville se mirent au milieu de la pièce. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Harry. Neville était quelqu'un de très courageux, mais n'avait pas toujours excellé en matière de sorts. Hermione fut plus que surprise lorsqu'elle vit Neville transformer Harry en Eclair de Feu. Le balai-Harry fit le tour de la pièce puis Neville lui rendit son apparence.

-Très bien Mr Longdubat, seulement, pensez à vous concentrer sur les détails, il y avait une faute dans le nom du balais, il était écrit « Eclair au chocolat ».

Quoi ? Son balais était parfait, pensa Hermione. On s'en fiche que le nom ne soit pas le même. Décidément, le niveau d'exigence était très élevé.

Harry transforma Neville en Rappeltout. Chelsea le félicita et ce fut au tour de Drago et Hermione.

-Si jamais tu oses quoi que ce soit de déplacé Malefoy, je te le ferais payer.

Drago sourit aux menaces d'Hermione et la changea en rat avec des petites lunettes et un mini-livre entre ses petites pattes.

-Je vous présente « Le Rat de Bibliothèque », avec une interprétation originale d'Hermione Granger, metteur en scène : Drago Mal… AÏE !

Hermione s'était approchée jusqu'à sa cheville et l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang. Il la retransforma en humaine. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et le fusillait de son regard meurtrier.

-A mon tour de rigoler, Malefoy.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a mis en appétit =) N'hésitez pas à le dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas aimé aussi d'ailleurs. Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre. Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours =)**_

_**Des Bisous.**_

**_Ana_**


	2. Tu te trouves formidable? Moi je te trou

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier =) Des Bisous.**

**Disclaimer : ****L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. à part Chelsea Smith et Kendra qui sont à moi, mouhahaha (rire diabolique).**

**Bon trêve de plaisanteries, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre Second : Tu te trouves formidable ? Moi je te trouve fort minable !

-A mon tour de rigoler, Malefoy.

Hermione arborait un air terrifiant. Même Harry s'est demandé si elle n'était pas possédée. Malefoy se changea successivement en furet, en pot de chambre, en veracrasse, en limace et pour finir en ours en peluche. Hermione s'avança très lentement de lui, prenant bien soin de garder son visage le plus menaçant possible. Elle prit l'ours en peluche et l'observa, il avait de grands yeux gris d'acier remplis de haine. A leur contact, Hermione se sentit comme électrifiée et Drago retrouva son apparence. Il était tout essoufflé et ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés étaient tous désordonnés. Il faut dire que la métamorphose sur un être humain à un point aussi élevé est très dangereuse. Hermione en prit conscience lorsqu'elle vit Chelsea complètement hors d'elle.

-ETES-VOUS TOMBÉE SUR LA TÊTE ? Mr Malefoy aurait pu souffrir de sérieuses complications suite à votre inconscience ! Ne refaites plus jamais ça, sinon vous pourrez dire au revoir à votre carrière d'Auror et à toute autre carrière dans le monde sorcier d'ailleurs !

Hermione baissa la tête et ne répondit rien, elle savait que c'était insensé d'avoir agi ainsi mais Malefoy l'avait persécutée pendant tellement d'années, maintenant qu'elle pensait en être enfin débarrassée, le voilà qui s'amène ici.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres, Hermione n'osait plus lancer aucun sort à Drago, elle faisait comme si elle ne les connaissait pas.

A 17h, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Drago rattrapa Hermione dans le couloir, Harry, quant à lui, s'était sauvé en douce dès que Chelsea leur avait dit au revoir.

-Hey, Granger !

-Oui, oui, d'accord je ne referais plus jamais ça sinon tu m'infligeras les pires souffrances, bla bla bla…

-Euh non, en fait je voulais te demander quand on allait se voir pour notre « devoir ».

-Ah, euh, je ne sais pas moi, deux fois par semaine ? Le mercredi et le samedi soir ?

-Hum, ce n'est pas parce que ta vie sexuelle est aussi inexistante que ça qu'il en va de même pour moi. Le samedi c'est beuverie + fille = un Malefoy réjoui !

-Sache pour ta gouverne, Malefoy, que ma vie sexuelle se porte très bien comme elle est et que tes exploits physiques m'importent peu.

Drago s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, elle recula mais se retrouva vite coincée entre lui et le mur. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui murmura :

-Tu dis ça maintenant ma jolie, mais une fois que tu y auras goûté, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou et s'apprêta à lui embrasser lorsque…

-AÏE ! GRANGER TU VAS ME LE PAYER SI JAMAIS JE NE PEUX PLUS PROCRÉER PAR TA FAUTE ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais Hermione s'était déjà engouffrée dans une cheminée pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle arriva dans son appartement et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, complètement exténuée. Quelle journée ! Elle allait s'endormir lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle alla ouvrir la porte.

-Oh Granger, c'est pas trop tôt, c'est quoi ce quartier pourri où tu vis ? C'est à peine s'il n'y a pas un dealer en bas de l'immeuble.

Hermione fixa le beau blond sans dire un mot, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, il dit :

-Bon, tout à l'heure on ne s'est pas mis d'accord sur les jours pour notre « devoir » alors j'ai décidé que ce serait le lundi et le jeudi. Et comme on est lundi…

Hermione continuait de le fixer sans rien dire.

-Bon sang Granger, tu vas me laisser entrer, oui ?

-Oh pardon.

Elle se recula, il entra et elle ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Hum c'est…petit.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Malefoy ? A une tombée de confettis pour ton arrivée et moi chantant une chanson « Hey Malefoy, je t'ai menti toutes ces années, je suis une sang pure et je vis dans un manoir plus grand que le tien ! Prends-ça dans tes dents ah ah ! »

Il ne l'écoutait même pas, il fit comme s'il était chez lui et visita l'appartement. Il entra dans la chambre et se jeta sur le lit.

-Mmmm, ça va il est assez confortable à mon goût !

Hermione le regarda d'un œil interrogateur, se demandant où elle était tombée pour que Drago Malefoy soit dans son appartement, dans son lit qui plus est. Il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, elle l'observa.

_Il est beau quand même, sa peau est parfaitement lisse, on dirait de la soie. Ses cheveux sont brillants et soyeux, on aurait presque peur de les toucher. Et sa bouche, charnue et appétissante. On aurait presque envie de…voyons Hermione reprends-toi !_

-Malefoy, tu vas rester longtemps vautré sur mon lit ? On a du travail, je te rappelle.

Il se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

-Rien ne nous empêche de parler sur ce lit mou très confortable.

-Dans tes rêves, Malefoy ! dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

-Oh oui, mes rêves les plus fous, même, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, cria Hermione de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

-Non, non j'arrive.

Et ils se mirent à parler, lui parlait de sa vie, et elle de la sienne. Elle eut de la peine pour lui lorsqu'il expliqua comment son père le traitait quand il le décevait, c'est-à-dire quasi chaque jour. Et lui, ressentit de la jalousie envers elle, lorsqu'elle raconta ses aventures avec Ron et Harry. Drago lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. A Poudlard, ils avaient tous peur de lui simplement à cause de son nom, voilà pourquoi ils le respectaient. Hermione le réconforta en lui disant qu'avant d'aller à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas d'ami non plus, pas des réels en tous cas.

Ils réussirent à ne pas se disputer pendant les quelques heures qu'ils passèrent ensemble, ils réussirent même à rire une ou deux fois.

Mais bientôt, il fut l'heure de partir. Hermione raccompagna Drago jusqu'à la porte et le regarda partir.

-Salut Hermione, à demain, dit-il en s'en allant.

Elle acquiesça et lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle murmura « Salut Drago ».

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre =) Pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-ci mais le prochain ne saurait être que meilleur. Des Bisous et merci de votre lecture.**

**Ana.**


	3. Je ne t'aime pas Je ne t'ai jamais aimé

**Hello ! Voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'ai une tête à aimer ?

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'ils avaient commencé leur formation d'Auror. Tous les lundis et jeudis, Hermione et Drago passaient la soirée ensemble chez la jeune fille à se raconter leur vie.

Le test mensuel était dans deux jours à peine et Hermione était très stressée ce qui énervait Drago au plus haut point.

-Mais enfin ! Tu as toujours eu des Optimal à tous tes examens de métamorphose, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait aujourd'hui, Hermione ?

-C'est mon avenir Drago ! Si je me plante là-dessus, je fous toute ma vie en l'air.

-Arrête un peu de dire des bêtises ! Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville quelle que soit la matière, alors s'il te plait, arrête de tourner en rond et assieds-toi. Tu me donne le tournis !

Hermione le regarda intensivement. Elle arrêta de marcher et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Drago.

-Je suis désolée mais je veux être la meilleure possible.

Il lui caressa la joue de sa main droite et Hermione se calma un peu. Au long de ces trois semaines passées avec lui, elle avait découvert qu'il pouvait être compréhensif et attentionné et pas seulement un idiot égoïste et narcissique. Elle avait vu naître en elle des sentiments inexplicables pour le jeune homme et essayait chaque jour de les refouler. Mais ce n'était pas évident. Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude d'une si grande gentillesse. Le fait que ça vienne de Malefoy la prenait encore plus de court.

-Mais tu es déjà la meilleure. Et si Potter et la Belette sont trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte, qu'ils aillent au diable.

Depuis qu'Hermione avait quitté Ron, Harry ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Il se débrouillait pour filer dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Hermione souffrait beaucoup de ça et heureusement que Drago était là pour elle. Il était désormais son seul ami.

Elle éclata en sanglots et Drago la regarda, surpris. Il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter mais ses pleurs redoublèrent. Il souleva son menton à l'aide de son index et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux emplis de larmes et ses joues avaient rosi. Sans crier gare, Hermione se jeta sur Drago et l'embrassa. Tout d'abord pris au dépourvu, il ne réagit pas puis quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire il la repoussa violement.

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND T'ES MALADE ?

-Mais… mais…, balbutia Hermione

-Quoi MAIS ?

-Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais bien, dit-elle tristement.

Drago éclata d'un rire cruel.

-Moi t'aimer ? Tu blagues là j'espère ? Comment pourrais-je t'aimer ? Tu me fais juste pitié !

Et il partit en claquant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione, la laissant seule dans son chagrin. Elle ne comprenait son brusque changement d'humeur. Ils étaient devenus amis puis tout d'un coup il lui dit qu'elle lui fait pitié. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

De son côté, Drago essuyait les larmes qui envahissaient son visage. Il avait été obligé de repousser Hermione. Deux jours auparavant, il avait reçu une lettre de son père qui est enfermé à Azkaban. Il la sortit de sa poche et la relut.

_Fils,_

_Tu m'as fort déçu. D'abord j'apprends que tu veux devenir Auror à la place de semer la terreur avec les fidèles qui restent. Et maintenant on m'informe que tu traînes avec la sale sang de bourbe. Il parait que c'est pour le travail mais si jamais j'apprends que tu as une quelconque liaison avec elle, les conséquences seront terribles, pour toi comme pour ta mère. Ne prends pas mes menaces à la légère, tu sais d'expérience que je rapprends toujours tout._

_Lucius Malefoy._

Drago déchira la lettre et la jeta dans une flaque de boue. C'est tout ce que son père mérite, être jeté dans une flaque de boue. Même enfermé loin d'ici, il arrivait encore à lui rendre la vie impossible. Drago avait des sentiments pour Hermione, mais il était obligé de les refouler à cause de ce sale Mangemort qui lui servait de père. Il erra ainsi toute la nuit dans les rues de Londres sous cette pluie qui lui glaçait le sang.

Vers 8h, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du Ministère et s'y engouffra en prenant bien soin de ne pas être vu par un moldu. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de formation, il vit qu'Hermione manquait à l'appel et se sentit coupable. Il aurait dû lui expliquer à la place de la rejeter ainsi. L'examen était demain et elle ne devait pas le manquer par sa faute. Il décida qu'il irait la voir au déjeuner. Quand midi sonna enfin à la grande horloge qui se trouvait dans la pièce, Drago se dépêcha de sortir et partit transplaner pour se rendre chez Hermione. Il tambourina à la porte comme un fou pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes mais il n'eut aucune réponse. C'était suspect. Il décida d'enfoncer la porte. Il dut d'y prendre à trois reprises pour que l'épaisse porte cède enfin malgré sa carrure d'athlète. Il se précipita dans la chambre d'Hermione et vit qu'elle dormait du sommeil de l'innocence. Il souffla de soulagement et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui était à côté de son lit. Il était en train de se demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas entendu frapper à la porte quand il aperçut un petit flacon vide au pied du lit. Il le ramassa et vit qu'il était marqué « Potion de sommeil », ce qui correspond aux somnifères chez les moldus. Il se dit qu'elle avait assez dormi et entreprit de la réveiller.

-Hermione ? Hermione ? Hermione ? HERMIONE ! !

Elle ne réagissait pas. Drago commença à paniquer. Peut-être avait-elle but tout le contenu de la fiole de potion. Il la prit, la mit sur son épaule et transplana à Ste-Mangouste. Deux médicomages urgentistes vinrent immédiatement à sa rencontre. Ils posèrent Hermione sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent dans un couloir violet. Drago voulut les suivre mais on lui interdit. Il cria avec désespoir « Hermione ne m'abandonne pas ! » comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il devenait fou à attendre ainsi sans nouvelles de personne. Au loin, il aperçut Lavande Brown et l'interpella. Elle portait une blouse vert pâle, propre aux infirmières de Ste-Mangouste.

-Hé, Lavande !

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hermione a bu beaucoup trop de potion de sommeil et ça fait deux heures que j'attends, tu ne voudrais pas aller voir s'il te plait ? Ils refusent de me dire quoi que ce soit et je vais finir par délirer.

Elle acquiesça et disparut derrière une porte. Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard, découvrant un Malefoy qui faisait les cent pas.

-Alors ?

-Cela fait une heure et demie qu'elle est réveillée. Elle va bien et elle a demandé dès son réveil qui l'a amené ici. Les médicomages lui ont dit que c'était toi et elle leur a strictement interdit de t'informer sur son état sous peine de poursuites judiciaires. Je suis désolée Malefoy.

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant là un Drago incompréhensif et malheureux. Il attendit plus de cinq heures encore devant le bureau de départ de Ste-Mangouste. Il savait que si elle voulait s'en aller, elle devrait obligatoirement passer par ici. Elle arriva enfin, l'air fatigué malgré toutes les heures qu'elle avait passées à dormir.

-Hermione !

Elle ne se retourna même pas, l'ignorant complètement.

-Hermione, je sais que tu m'en veux je suis désolé, tellement désolé si tu savais ! Mais c'est compliqué, laisse moi le temps de tout te raconter et je te promets qu'après je te laisse tranquille. Si j'avais su que tu allais faire ça…

-Faire quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai voulu me suicider ? Pour TOI ? Non mais t'es malade ! Je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas prendre tout le flacon c'est tout ! J'avais du mal à dormir alors j'ai voulu prendre une potion pour être en forme pour le test. Mais ce n'est certainement pas pour toi !

Et lui tourna les talons et partit transplaner. Drago resta là pendant plusieurs minutes avant de transplaner à son tour. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, on put voir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis =) Des Bisous.**

**Ana.**


	4. Le silence a plus de poids que les mots

**Salut à tous ! Alors tout d'abord je voudrais dire un énorme merci à Tagada pour sa review ! J'ai pour ambition de devenir interprète mais depuis toute petite, le métier d'écrivain m'attire aussi beaucoup. Et c'est avec des reviews comme ça que je me demande si je ne pourrais pas me lancer pour de bon dans l'écriture d'un livre. Ca fait chaud au cœur merci ! =)**

**Merci aussi aux autres pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et apprécié =) Même si je fais des erreurs dans mes fanfics et qu'il faudrait toujours améliorer quelques trucs, je ne suis qu'amatrice.**

**Sur ce, voici un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Parfois, le silence a plus de poids que les mots.

Drago faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre au manoir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Deux semaines que le test de métamorphose était passé. Deux semaine qu'il l'avait repoussée en se forçant à lui lancer un regard haineux. Deux semaines qu'elle avait mis fin à leurs soirées bihebdomadaires sous prétexte que désormais « elle en savait bien assez sur lui » et que « il en savait bien trop sur elle ». Deux semaines que Drago n'avait plus de nouvelles de son père emprisonné à Azkaban. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, Lucius avait l'habitude d'envoyer ses directives chaque semaine, même s'il savait pertinemment que Drago ne les suivrait pas. Lucius ne comprenait pas pourquoi le loisir de terroriser des moldus ou de faire trembler l'équilibre du ministère n'amusait plus Drago. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son fils avait choisi la « voie des faibles » comme il s'amusait à lui rappeler à chaque occasion. Mais Drago ne voyait pas ça du même œil. Pour lui, c'était son père qui était faible. Faible d'obéir à un homme sans même réfléchir par lui-même. Ca ne pouvait même pas être sous la menace car le mage noir avait été tué et Lucius continuait ses activités idiotes, même enfermé à Azkaban. Drago craignait pour sa mère car son père était tellement aveuglé par le pseudo-pouvoir qu'il pensait avoir à distance sur les Mangemorts restants, qu'il aurait très bien pu ordonner la mort de sa femme ou de son fils juste pour prouver qu'il était supérieur aux autres et que rien ne lui faisait peur.

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'un hibou grand-duc tapait à la fenêtre depuis deux bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'il le vit enfin, il ne reconnut pas l'oiseau et se demanda d'où il pouvait bien venir. Il détacha la lettre de sa patte et l'oiseau s'envola. Il était écrit « Mrs Malefoy et fils ». Drago descendit pour lire la lettre en même temps que sa mère.

-Mère ? Ah vous voilà, j'ai reçu ceci. Elle nous est adressée à tous les deux.

Narcissa Malefoy acquiesça. C'était une femme d'une beauté rare. Une cascade de cheveux bouclés déambulait le long de son dos. Sa peau blanchâtre était étrangement fascinante. Les rides ne lui enlevaient pas son charme, au contraire, ça lui donnait un petit truc en plus. On pouvait voir à ses traits tirés que cette femme avait un vécu très lourd et très enrichissant.

Drago décacheta la lettre et se mit à lire à voix haute.

_Chers Narcissa et Drago,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le corps de Lucius Malefoy, votre mari et père, a été retrouvé sans vie dans sa cellule ce dimanche matin à 7h42. Les criminomages ont déclaré qu'il était décédé suite à un arrêt cardiaque. Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances et vous laisse le soin d'organiser ses obsèques qui devront obligatoirement se passer sur l'île entourant la prison d'Azkaban._

_Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie._

La voix de Drago tremblait lorsqu'il eut fini de lire. Narcissa Malefoy était en pleurs, elle hoquetait entre chaque sanglot et Drago se demanda à plusieurs reprises si elle n'allait pas étouffer.

-Mimi, appela Drago.

-Oui, monsieur a appelé Mimi ? dit un elfe de maison crasseux qui venait d'apparaître.

-Oui, occupe-toi de ma mère. Donne-lui une potion calmante ou n'importe quoi.

-Bien monsieur, dit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant aussi bas que possible.

Drago sortit du manoir aussi vite qu'il put. Il ne savait pas si il était triste ou bien soulagé. Il se posa intérieurement la question et en conclut qu'il était soulagé. Soulagé que ce cauchemar soit enfin terminé. Soulagé de pouvoir enfin faire ce que bon lui semblait sans avoir peur des représailles, sans craindre pour la vie de sa mère ou même pour la sienne. Cependant, il laissa quand même couler quelques larmes. C'était son père après tout, malgré toutes les tortures qu'il lui avait fait subir, il restait son père et on en a qu'un seul. Il transplana sur le chemin de traverse et se promena pendant plusieurs heures, errant un peu n'importe où, sans trop se soucier d'où il allait. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait quitté le chemin de traverse et que le hasard de ses pas l'avait mené jusqu'à l'immeuble d'Hermione. C'était la nuit maintenant et il pouvait voir l'ombre d'Hermione bouger devant sa fenêtre. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore faire éveillée à cette heure-ci. Il se décida à aller, puisqu'il était ici, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Lorsqu'il eut toqué à la porte, il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui. Il s'attendit à voir Hermione lui ouvrir la porte mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit…

-Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question Malefoy ! Depuis quand viens-tu voir ma petite amie au milieu de la nuit ?

Drago resta abasourdi devant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ta… ta quoi ?

-Ma petite-amie. Tu sais c'est cette personne que tu embrasses quand tu aimes. Ah mais suis-je bête, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est aimer toi hein Malefoy. Ton Mangemort de père ne t'a jamais appris ça et on voit où ça l'a mené. Au fond d'une cellule qui pue sa pisse à Azkaban ! cracha Ron.

Ni une, ni deux, Malefoy frappa violement Ron au menton. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Hermione pour arriver. Prise d'une totale incompréhension, elle vécut la scène au ralenti. Elle vit Drago frapper Ron sans aucune raison apparente, puis elle vit Ron tomber lourdement sur son tapis couleur ivoire. Elle vit ensuite tout le sang qu'il perdait se déverser sur ce précieux tapis.

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Drago avait les yeux aveuglés par la rage. Il ne distinguait d'Hermione qu'une forme floue. Il réussit à articuler :

-Ton _petit-ami_ s'est permis d'insulter mon _défunt père_, ce que je n'ai pas apprécié. Mes pieds m'ont conduit ici sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Tu étais la première personne à qui j'avais envie de parler après ce drame ou ce soulagement, appelle ça comme tu veux, et à la place, je tombe sur cette tronche de belette qui s'avère être à nouveau ton petit-ami. Moi qui croyait ne jamais vivre de pire journée que celle où tu as décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole, je m'étais trompé.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Hermione de lui répondre et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle se précipita derrière lui mais lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, il avait disparu. Elle remonta dans son appartement et y trouva un Ron fou de rage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est venu foutre chez toi ?

Ron était fâché, mais pas autant qu'Hermione.

-Il était là parce que lui contrairement à toi, c'est mon ami ! Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de l'insulter et de lui faire croire qu'on s'était remis ensemble ? Tu peux bien venir pleurer ici tous les soirs, jamais, tu m'entends bien JAMAIS je ne me remettrais avec toi Ron !

Ron sortit de l'appartement rouge de colère et claqua la porte en faisant trembler tous les murs. Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise et éclata en sanglots.

Drago venait d'arriver au manoir et il fut étonné de voir qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière dans le salon.

-Mère ? Vous n'êtes pas encore couchée ?

-Drago, il faut qu'on parle.

Drago regarda sa mère avec appréhension et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'elle lui désigna.

-Mon fils, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton père et ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal d'apprendre sa mort mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagée. Je sais qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de menaces depuis son entrée à Azkaban. Après ton départ de tout à l'heure, je suis allée dans ta chambre et j'ai découvert toutes ses lettres. Sache, mon fils, que je ne t'empêcherais jamais de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. Sois juste prudent car tu n'es pas habitué aux sentiments et je ne voudrais pas que cela te joue des mauvais tours. Bonne nuit Drago.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce. Drago resta là quelques minutes à réfléchir puis se leva à son tour pour aller dormir.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans la salle de formation le lendemain matin, elle chercha son coéquipier des yeux, en vain. La séance avait commencé depuis 10 bonnes minutes déjà et Hermione était forcée de faire équipe avec Chelsea. Le but étant d'immobiliser l'autre au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrit et tourna immédiatement la tête pour voir le nouveau venu. Chelsea en profita pour l'immobiliser et Hermione tomba sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle vit que Chelsea était penchée sur elle.

-Il faut être plus attentive Hermione et ne pas se laisser distraire par le premier beau garçon qui passe. Faisons une pause de 10 minutes.

Hermione se dirigea vers Drago.

-Je… Je suis désolée pour hier. Ron… Il n'est pas… Enfin je veux dire…

-C'est inutile tes petites histoires de cul ne m'intéressent pas.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, presque d'ennui. Hermione sentit la rage bouillonner en elle mais elle se retint.

-Je voulais juste te présenter mes sincères condoléances et te dire que Ron était un imbécile avec qui je ne me remettrais jamais mais apparemment seule ta petite personne compte ! Je croyais que sous ton air d'enfant pourri gâté, t'avais un cœur !

-Oui j'ai un cœur, un cœur de pierre.

Hermione lui tourna les talons et alla le plus loin possible de lui en décidant de l'éviter aussi longtemps qu'il serait odieux ainsi avec elle. Mais comme ils étaient coéquipiers, elle fut bien obligée de le supporter toute la journée. Contrairement au premier mois, Drago ne lui faisait pas de cadeau lors de l'entrainement. Avant, il essayait d'être doux ou prévenant, mais là, seule la brutalité l'animait.

Et ils s'ignorèrent ainsi pendant deux semaines encore. C'était fatiguant à la fin. Hermione luttait pour garder son air fâché et Drago avait décidé de figer son visage d'indifférence à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Mais tous deux souffraient de cette situation en silence.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =) Des bisous. Ana**


	5. Les humains ont un don pour désirer ce q

**Hello ! Merci à Fantasia-49, Dramione-addiction et Tagada pour leurs reviews =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ainsi qu'aux autres. Moi aussi j'ai adore quand Drago a frappé Ron. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux pas le sentir ce personnage =D Ah ah ! La relation entre Drago et Hermione est complexe, ils ont tous deux peur d'avancer et en même temps, ils ne demandent que ça. Je pense que leur passé joue beaucoup sur leur façon de réagir l'un à l'autre mais on sait tous et toutes que les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas -)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal.

Les six apprentis Aurors avaient réussi leur deuxième test basé sur l'immobilisation de l'ennemi. Chacun d'entre eux avait dû combattre en duel avec Chelsea et l'immobiliser en un temps record. Tous avaient brillamment réussi malgré le niveau de difficulté. Ils en étaient maintenant à la deuxième semaine de la défense combative.

-MALEFOY ! T'étais obligé de lancer si fort ? cria Hermione, rouge de rage.

-Granger, tu crois que lorsque quelqu'un t'attaqueras il fera doucement ?

Hermione fulminait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Drago se déchainait sur elle. La faible barrière qu'elle avait réussi à traverser quelques semaines auparavant s'était redressée devant le beau blond et apparemment il n'était pas décidé à la laisser l'atteindre une fois de plus. Il arborait chaque jour ce regard hautain qu'elle détestait tant mais qui pourtant lui faisait chavirer le cœur lorsqu'elle le croisait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'obsède à ce point-là ? Chaque nuit elle rêvait qu'il venait la rejoindre, qu'il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne la laisserait jamais. Ensuite, elle se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur où moment où il allait l'embrasser. Alors elle soupirait, essayait de se rendormir, en vain. Elle se levait alors et lisait un des nombreux livres qui décoraient son étagère. Voilà pourquoi elle avait des cernes aussi profonds depuis quelques semaines.

L'ancien serpentard l'observait s'énerver, cela l'amusait. Il était heureux de voir tout l'effet qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il lui lança un sourire narquois puis lui jeta un sort sans crier gare. Hermione fut frappée en plein fouet et avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, le beau blond put voir la surprise et l'incompréhension se dessiner sur son joli visage. Elle tomba lourdement sur le plancher et tout le monde se précipita autour d'elle.

-Drago, dit Chelsea, vous y êtes peut-être allé un peu fort. Le but est d'entraîner votre partenaire, pas de la mettre hors d'état de combattre.

Il ne lui répondit même pas. Il attendait qu'Hermione se relève mais elle ne se relevait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se relevait pas ?

-Aïe ! cria-t-elle lorsqu'Harry poussa sur sa jambe par inadvertance. Je crois qu'elle est cassée.

On pouvait lire la douleur sur son visage et Drago eut un peu honte.

-Tu es content de toi j'imagine ? lui cracha-t-elle avec haine.

-Arrête de faire la martyr Granger, ça sera ressoudé en un tour de baguette.

-J'ai bien peur que non Drago, dit Chelsea en examinant la jambe de la jeune fille. Hermione, cela prendra 3 à 4 jours pour se ressouder, même avec le meilleur sort.

Drago se fit fusiller du regard par la belle brune et se sentit comme électrifié.

-Je…je… commença-t-il à balbutier.

-Ne dis pas que tu es désolé, je n'en croirais pas un mot. Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même que le regret est un mot absent de ton vocabulaire.

Drago ne répondit pas, il sortit de la pièce, furieux, et claqua violement la porte. Pourquoi était-elle si agressive ? Il n'avait pas fait exprès. D'accord, il aurait pu jeter son sort moins fort mais l'air de supériorité intellectuelle qu'elle affichait continuellement l'agaçait sérieusement. Elle était belle, belle à en souffrir. Il souffrait de la voir devant tous les jours, si belle. Ne pouvant espérer l'effleurer après toutes les méchancetés qu'ils s'étaient dites quelques jours auparavant…

_*Flash Back*_

_-Franchement Granger, tu croyais que je t'écoutais pour autre chose que par pitié ? Tes petits malheurs d'adolescente ne m'intéressent guère. Je connais des femmes, des tas de femmes, je ne saurais pas quoi faire d'une prude comme toi !_

_-Arrête de te prendre pour le dieu du sexe Malefoy ! Tu ne me ferais pas monter au plafond même en donnant tout ce que tu as !_

_-Oh oui, excuse-moi, seule un livre pourrait te faire avoir un orgasme, t'es tellement coincée que tu ne connais que ça de la vie._

_-Et toi seule la méchanceté et la connerie t'animent ! Tu crois peut-être avoir changé parce que tu étais du côté des gentils pendant la guerre, mais moi je sais qu'on a tous une part de bon et une part de mauvais en nous, tu pourrais bien donner tout ton or aux pauvres, tu resterais quand même le pire homme sur cette terre. Rien de ce que tu as fait, ou de ce que tu ne feras jamais n'effacera le mal incarné en toi ! _

_-Et toi, même si les temps ont changé, tu resteras éternellement une sale petite sang-de-bourbe coincée sans personne pour l'aimer, même tes amis t'ont abandonné !_

_*Fin du Flash Back*_

Drago soupira de tristesse. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils étaient devenus amis grâce à la formation d'Auror, ils allaient devenir coéquipiers pour la vie lorsqu'ils auraient leur CAC (Certificat d'Auror Confirmé) et ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. Tout ça à cause de la bêtise du blond. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la repousser ainsi le jour où elle l'avait embrassé, désespérée. Il aurait dû lui expliquer calmement les choses, de façon intelligente, sans directement laisser son tempérament idiot prendre le dessus. Il regrettait, malgré tout ce que la lionne pouvait dire, il avait des regrets. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée en plus. Il rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit une fois dans sa chambre.

De son côté, Hermione pleurait, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi était-il si méchant ? Malgré sa méchanceté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui parler comme au début de leur formation. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui parler. Depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Ron, Harry et elle s'adressaient à peine la parole. Le survivant trouvait qu'elle avait été trop dure, qu'elle aurait dû demander à Ron ce qu'il se passait à la place de la larguer devant toute sa famille au petit-déjeuner. Hermione était exaspérée à ses réflexions car elle avait demandé à Ron ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui, plusieurs fois même, et il ne lui avait jamais répondu. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le soir où Drago lui avait foutu un coup de poing.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut ramenée chez elle par les médicomages, ils l'installèrent dans son lit et lui interdirent de bouger avant trois jours.

-Mais il faut quand même bien que je me lave et que je me nourrisse enfin !

-Miss, vous êtes une sorcière, tout ce dont vous avez besoin est votre baguette magique. Bon rétablissement.

Et les médicomages transplanèrent aussitôt. Hermione soupira et chercha sa baguette.

-En non ! Je l'ai fait tombée dans la salle de formation et je ne l'ai pas ramassée.

Elle essaya de se lever mais à peine eut-elle posé son pied à terre qu'elle hurla de douleur. Elle était coincée, elle ne savait pas bouger et n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle commença à pleurer silencieusement.

Drago, quant à lui, se réveilla dans les couvertures de son immense lit. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était midi passé. Il était en retard.

-Eh m*rde !

Il se dit que ça ne valait pas la peine d'aller en formation aujourd'hui, il se ferait de toute façon réprimander. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche, s'habilla, puis partit se promener. Il était assis sur un banc dans un parc et observait les gens. A chaque tignasse brune, il sentait son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit une fois de plus coupable de la situation dans laquelle était Hermione pour le moment. Il décida d'aller la voir.

Il était arrivé devant la porte de son appartement et s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte lorsqu'il entendit des cris.

-RON ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Et puis pourquoi es-tu là d'ailleurs ?

-Parce que je m'inquiétais Hermione ! Et tu ne peux pas te débrouiller toute seule, tu n'as même pas ta baguette où est-elle ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te voir depuis l'autre soir où tu as menti à Malefoy, alors laisse-moi maintenant, rentre chez toi !

Alors comme ça la belette avait menti en prétendant être avec Hermione. Drago sourit et continua d'écouter.

-Je ne rentrerais pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas te défendre et un simple sort d'insonorisation me suffira pour t'empêcher de crier.

-RONALD WEASLEY, TU N'OSERAIS PAS !

-Tu crois ça ?

Hermione voulut crier mais son cri s'étouffa car Ron venait de lui jeter un sort de silence.

Drago ouvrit la porte à coups de pieds, fonça dans la chambre et vit Ron nu sur Hermione, dont les yeux étaient paniqués. Il lui avait arraché ses vêtements et Hermione était en pleurs. Drago lança un sort à Ron et il alla s'effondrer sur l'étagère de l'autre côté de la pièce. Hermione ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler. Elle aurait bien aimé que Drago la libère des sorts pour pouvoir se rhabiller mais il voulait s'occuper de Ron. Fou de rage, il se tourna vers le roux pour lui lancer un autre sort mais il avait disparu. Le jeune blond le chercha furtivement des yeux mais lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il était bel et bien parti, il s'approcha d'Hermione. Il leva les sorts et elle attrapa vivement un drap qu'elle mit sur son corps tout tremblant. Elle éclata en sanglots et parvint tant bien que mal à articuler un merci à l'égard de Drago.

Il ne répondit pas et entreprit de tout réparer et ranger. Lorsqu'il vit les vêtements de Weasley sur le sol il eut un rictus. Hermione le questionna du regard et il lui désigna les habits.

-J'aurais bien aimé être à l'endroit où ce salaud aura transplané en tenue d'Adam, rit-il.

Hermione rit aussi. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était très belle quand elle riait, malgré la crainte qui animait encore son visage. Puis elle soupira tristement.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça, dit-elle avec tristesse.

-Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un lâche. Mais faire ça à une fille comme toi, ça me…

-Ca te dégoute c'est ça ? le coupa-t-elle. Car je ne suis qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe ?

-Non, je… j'allais dire que ça m'indignait parce que tu étais une fille merveilleuse mais si tu préfères ta version, c'est ton choix.

Elle resta sans voix.

-Je suis désolé pour ta jambe, dit-il à mi-mots.

-Ce… ce n'est pas grave…

Il lui tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu vas où ?

-Ben je rentre chez moi.

-Je… Tu ne veux pas rester ? J'ai peur qu'il revienne, chuchota-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

-D'accord.

-Merci.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =) Des bisous. Ana**


End file.
